Beside You
by Miki Boy
Summary: He would always be besides her... No matter what.


**Beside You**

**. . . . . **

He breathed in deeply as he rested his chin atop her head, her scent enveloping him and his grip on her torso tightening as she snuggled further into him for warmth. He could feel her warm breath against his neck, her heart thudding against his own chest and their legs tangled beneath the blankets.

He hated ending moments like these…

"Oi bookworm." His deep voice penetrated the silence, "Time to get up."

When her soft snores continued, he sighed heavily. "Fine, be late." All the more time he could spend with her in his arms.

Despite saying that though, he pulled back slightly and after studying her sleeping face for a minute more, flicked a finger against her brow.

Her face contorted at the contact as she stirred and rolled away from him out of his arms, landing flat on her stomach a few feet away from him in the bed.

He watched silently with amusement as she eventually roused herself awake, mumbling to herself and wiping at sleepy eyes, Gajeel sat up and ran a hand through his hair as Levy glanced around and her gaze landed on him as she blinked blearily.

"Enjoying the view?"

She glanced elsewhere, grumbling something about it being too early in the morning as she got out of the bed. Grabbing some clothes and manouvering around the piles of novels and paperbacks haphazardly placed around her room, she set about getting ready. Gajeel watched her for a moment longer before he too followed.

.

They walked to Fairy Tail side by side in silence, Gajeel slowing down so they were at the same walking pace.

He observed her discreetly from the corner of his eye, studying her passive face and slouched posture. Her eyes were dimmer than usual and angled towards the floor rather than ahead of her.

"Hey, cheer up." He moved closer and ruffled her hair with his hand in a fond gesture.

She stopped at the contact, lifting her head and staring up at him in surprise at the action with a slight sense of awe in her face.

"I hate it when you're not smiling."

"Gajeel…" she whispered, trailing off.

"Let's go shall we?"

She stared for a moment longer before smiling and turning her attention forward, he moved besides her – walking slightly closer than before so their hands brushed one another every now and again – and smiled at her determined expression.

.

Upon entering the Guild, Levy ran ahead and began greeting everyone with a smile. As she met with her team members Jet and Droy, Gajeel backed off and retreated to his usual table in a corner of the room.

Lily already sat on the table top, watching the members with interest as Natsu and Gray started yet another fight. Besides him were two empty mugs.

"Bit early to be drinking." He commented, sliding into a seat at the table.

The Exceed ignored him and instead shouted to Mirajane for another mug.

Gajeel snorted, "You've been hanging around with Card Lady too much."

Mirajane dropped off Lily's order, standing up straight with a smile to stare at them both, "Anything else?"

Gajeel shook his head, his gaze too focused on Levy to reply. As Mira returned to the bar, he watched as Levy joined up with Lucy and apologised for her lateness.

Apparently Levy was reading some story Bunny Girl wrote, she'd told him about it yesterday morning but he'd gotten too distracted staring at her to hear the exact details – he really needed to stop that.

Left by himself in the corner – aside from Lily, but considering how he eventually fell asleep after his fourth drink, he wasn't much company – Gajeel sat back and watched the Guild's antics. Although most of the time, his focus was pulled towards the blue haired mage.

An hour or so passed before Levy finished up with Lucy and began making her way over to him, however a voice distracted her half way.

"Ah Levy!"

The script mage stopped, turning around with a curious expression as Juvia came towards her. Gajeel listened in with his superior hearing – although he knew Levy would reprimand him for it if she knew - and watched them out of the corner of his eye.

"Oh hey Juvia."

The taller woman beamed, "Juvia was wondering if Levy wished to go into town."

Levy smiled at the idea but declined, "Sorry but I can't right now, I was just about to go meet Gajeel for a bit."

Juvia's smile dimmed slightly at the reply but a second later returned full force, "Oh, it's alright, Juvia understands!"

From behind Levy, her team members overheard the conversations and glanced over to Levy with worried expressions on their face. Gajeel smirked as Juvia then sent a chilling glare to the two Shadow Gear members who looked ready to speak up. Both men shut their mouths at the action as Juvia returned her attention to the shorter girl, "Bye bye Levy-chan."

"Mm." As Levy walked over to Gajeel's table she smiled brightly, "You coming then?"

He nodded but before he could answer aloud, her gaze fell on Lily and her smile transformed into a frown. Moving closer, she poked Lily. Once, twice, three times. The Exceed eventually stirred, sitting himself up and staring up into Levy's face, "Oh hello Levy."

"Hey Lily, you coming out?"

The Exceed – who Gajeel believed to still be slightly drunk – turned her down, "Thank you but I'm gonna to decline this time."

"Oh…" Levy's face fell, she pursed her lips as if considering whether or not to pursue the request. But after a while decided to let it go, "Alright then."

.

The two of them walked out of the Guild, a frown still on Levy's face.

"Stop moping," he said, brushing against her shoulder.

Levy remained silent for a moment before murmuring, "I wonder if he's alright…"

"Lily's fine!" he cried, folding his arms as he walked, "He's my cat afterall! A few pints won't do him in."

She sighed but said nothing, instead making her way on. The two of them left the main town, making their way to a field on the out skirts of Magnolia. Gajeel was just observing their surroundings when she suddenly came to a stop in front of him.

"Gajeel…"

He blinked, turning his attention down to her. "Yeah?"

She stared down at the ground as she smiled weakly, "Today's been good so far, I spent time with Lucy reading her book – you know, I told you about it yesterday? – and everybody else was nice to me... But I'm worried about Lily though, he doesn't seem to be holding up too well."

He snorted.

"And... Today when the wind lifted my hair up, it almost felt like you were there ruffling it instead, like you always used to do."

He remained silent.

"I-I miss you…" she confessed, her eyes shining as she tried to hold back tears, "I wish you were alive."

He swallowed. "I know."

"I…" The tears fell freely as she knelt down, her hands reaching out to his grave. As the small mage burst into sobs, clinging to the grave within the cemetary, Gajeel's hands clenched tightly at his side at the sound of her broken voice.

"I wish you could hear how much I love you..."

He looked away.

"…I wish you could see how much I suffer."

* * *

><p><strong>Just in case…<strong>

**Yes, Gajeel's dead. **

**Yes, that's his ghost/spirit/whatever you wanna call it watching everybody. **

**And yes, that last line was by Gajeel - sorry if that wasn't as clear.**

**.**

**I'm new to writing such emotional fanfictions - I usually stick to light hearted ones - so hopefully, I did it justice. . After reaching the end, you should probably go back to the beginning and re-read it once again, that way all the actions and exchanged words will have more meaning...**


End file.
